User blog:SolZen321/What is a Fusion
A strange question to ask, I know. I know what a Fusion is, and you the read of this blog, most likely know what a fusion is. However, as is so often with most of my blog titles, the title doesn't really encapsulate what I want to talk about and instead I find they often synonymous. A topic for another discussion. My question is this, do Zero and Orb count as 'Fusions'. Definition First let us define a Fusion; a fusion is basically a gestalt, a being composed of the parts of other beings, seems simple enough. Gestalts are the result of the act of Fusion, between two or more beings. Yet what is the act of fusion? Fusion is the merger of two or more beings or things, when looking at the purpose of the Category Fusions, it revolves around just beings. Chimera Kaiju are Fusion...or are they? Chimera Kaiju Chimera Kaiju are simple to describe, they are kaiju whose body parts all come from other Kaiju, by that definition surely they are Fusions? Not, exactly... Most are the result of Fusion, such as Tyrant, who was created by the vengeful souls of kaiju the Ultras defeated (One wonders why that doesn't happen more often, but whatever...) some are designed using elements of different Kaiju and elements. What makes Chimera Kaiju 'Fusions' is that all (to my memory, don't quote me on this) are the result of several monsters coming together. Orb and Zero What makes me ask this question is that Orb and Zero...don't actually fuse with anyone (Zero Darkness doesn't count, it was a possession). I assume Zero was put on that category because, of StrongCorona and LunaMiracle, two forms that use the power of two other Ultras, taking on their traits...but he didn't fuse with them. Yes he fused with them to get those powers, but the result was Ultraman Saga. Zero was given powers of two Ultras, but said two Ultras still retained their abilities and remained as seperate entities from Zero when he used their powers. It's not like Mebius was a fusion when he used Brave Mode. That form required the use of the Knight Brace from Hikari, but when ever Mebius used it, Hikari didn't fly down from space and merged with him. So I REALLY don't think Zero should be on the Fusions category page. As for Orb, it's much of the same thing. We are not sure if the Fusion cards are the actual Ultras transformed, or just formed from the remains of their power. I personally think from the dialogue that said Ultras are still out there alive. Despite how it is presented in the transformation scenes, Orb seems to simply be altering his body to take on the characteristcics of the two Ultra whose cards he is using at the time. At this moment, we have no confirmation as to whether the cards function like the Spark Dolls (a being sealed away) or a Tiga Statue sort of situation (an Ultra's likeness and/or abilities left behind) Category:Blog posts